Rencontre entre deux chevelus
by Nimfa Trickery
Summary: Il est bien connu qu'Antoine Daniel à les pires cheveux du Web français. Pourtant, il est suivi de près dans le classement par un youtubeur bien moins connu...
1. Prologue

Salut ! De retour pour une deuxième fanfic', cette fois en plusieurs chapitre. Le but est avant tout de faire une fic' légère et un tantinet what the fuck, parce que les trucs sérieux, ça va un temps. J'en profite pour remercier les deux reviewers anonyme qui ont posté sur ma première fic ! Ceci n'est que le prologue, je vais essayer de poster les chapitres tous les deux/trois jours. Je ne garantis rien ! Excusez moi s'il y a des fautes qui m'ont échappées, je vous encourage à les signaler en review, que je puisse corriger tout ça ! Bref, en espérant que vous apprécierez, n'oubliez pas de follow et/ou review ! RDV en fin de chapitre pour une nda.

 **Disclaimer:** Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et l'Homme (bien que je ne dévoile pas officiellement son identité), sont de vraies personnes et ne m'appartiennent nullement (à mon grand regret...). Si cette fiction les dérange, elle sera bien évidemment supprimée !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Qu'est ce que nous avons la inspecteur ?

\- Deux hommes, retrouvés morts dans le bois de Vincennes. Tout deux torse nus, d'étranges sigles tagués sur le torse.

-Intéressant… Qu'en est-il des indices ?

\- Trois fois rien : Ils ont juste écrit deux mots incompréhensible avec leur sang : Le Patron. Vous voyez, on a vraiment rien… En revanche, le fin limier que je suis a remarquer un point commun bien plus intéressant entre les victimes…

-Vous m'intéressez Johnson. Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Leurs cheveux, commissaire. Leurs cheveux…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

C'était une magnifique journée. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, les gens se baladaient et l'auteure se félicitait parce que ça rimait.

Antoine Daniel flânait par ce magnifique dimanche. Il n'avait pas pas de but précis, non, Antoine Daniel faisait ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : ne rien foutre. Et putain que c'était bon ! Après âpres négociations avec sa conscience, il avait décidé de s'attribuer un week-end de repos, afin d'oublier momentanément l'écriture chaotique du What The Cut !? 37. Bref, Antoine n'était décidément pas près au choc qu'il allait subir ce jour là…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'Homme avançait doucement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû… Oh que non, il n'aurait pas dû. Maintenant, il était obligé de commettre l'irréparable. Sa famille, ses amis, son chien, tous l'avait supplié de ne pas y aller. Mais l'Homme devait le faire. Il avait promis. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le salon de coiffure.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mathieu s'affolait. Cela faisait des mois qu'Antoine faisait le mort, laissant son meilleur ami seul et désemparé. Et là, à 3h33 du matin, Antoine Daniel lui laissait un message des plus inquiétant :

« Mec. J'arrive plus à fermer les yeux… Je te promets, je suis vraiment pas bien. Comme ça a pu m'arriver à MOI ? Pourquoi ? Euh… désolé mec. Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelles… Putain, suis vraiment un ami de merde… Je te parles plus pendant des mois, et je vais te voir dès que j'ai un soucis... »

Le message vocal continuait pendant encore 10 minutes, essentiellement composées de sanglots d'Antoine. Mathieu Sommet, preux chevalier qu'il était, avait immédiatement sauté dans un pantalon et était parti en courant dans les rues de Paris. Son ami avait besoin de lui.

* * *

 **NDA:** Un prologue décidément très court... Les autres chapitre ne seront pas non plus très long. Décortiquons un peu tout ça:

-La première phrase vient, bien évidemment, de l'épisode 33 de wtc (oui, je suis Nimfa et j'ai très beaucoup l'inspiration)

\- Les deux policiers sont des OC, bien qu'un peu inspiré des fantastiques Dupont et Dupond dans Tintin. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, ils seront donc très cons.

\- Dans cette fic' comme dans bien d'autre, Mathieu et Antoine sont meilleurs amis, mais au risque de décevoir, non, il n'y aura pas de Matoine. Mathieu ne sera peut-être même pas un des personnages principaux.

-Si vous êtes plus fin limier que l'inspecteur, vous aurez aperçu le nom du Patron, qui est apparu soudainement tel un pokemon sauvage ! Les personnalités de Mathieu seront peut-être présente, mais rien n'est sûr.

-A la relecture, je me suis rendue compte que le moment où je dis que ce que fait de mieux Antoine est ne rien foutre, pouvait être mal interprété: je n'insulte nullement Antoine ! Mon personnage est juste quelqu'un d'un peu faignant, mais rien de péjoratif là dedans.

Je me répète mais... N'oubliez pas de follow et de review ! Ça me ferait un grand plaisir ! Je vous laisse sur ces bonnes paroles, bisous goût chocolat noir et à la prochaine !

 _Nimfa._


	2. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre 1... Avec un jour et quelques heures de retard ^^ (ça commence bien !). Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont review et mit en favori, ça me fait énooooooormément plaisir ! Je répond a Peter Queen, seul reviewer anonyme, en fin de chapitre. On se retrouve également à la fin pour une nda ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et l'Homme sont malheureusement de vraie personnes et ne peuvent m'appartenir... Par contre si quelqu'un a un plan pour les acheter, je suis preneuse ! L'existence de cette 'fic ne dépendant que de leur bon vouloir, je préfère autant les avoir sous la main ^^.

 _/!\ ATTENTION/!\ Ce chapitre à été écrit avec la version dix heures de Nyan Cat, son auteure est donc extrêmement nerveuse... Toute absence de review sera condamné par une visite du Patron chez vous ! Vous voilà prévenus !_

* * *

Donc Mathieu courait.

 _Je suis vraiment trop gentil…_

Il allait voir son connard de meilleur ami en plein milieu de la nuit parce que celui-ci lui avait demandé. Paye ta raison en carton.

 _Il a intérêt a avoir une bonne raison cet enfoiré…_

Dans un dernier dérapage, Mathieu arriva enfin devant la demeure de l'illustre, le magnifique, l'étrange mais ô combien apprécié, créateur de What The Cut !?

Magnifique créateur qui n'avait de magnifique que le titre quand il ouvrit la porte… Mathieu contempla avec inquiétude le visage défait de son ami.

-Vas-y entre, mec

Si tôt entré, le chevalier du soir se jeta sur son ami, le pressant de question :

\- Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'était des fans ? On t'as agressés ? Violé ? Dis moi pas qu'ils t'ont piqué Richard ?

\- Si tu savais Mathieu… C'est pire, bien pire…

« Je me baladais dans la rue, tranquillement. Je demandais rien à personne et personne ne me demandait rien. C'est là que je vois ce type plutôt grand. Il a une casquette sympa, je m'approche pour lui demander où il l'a acheter, et puis… Un coup de vent. La casquette s'envole… Et là, je vois… »

\- Tu vois ?, demanda Mathieu suspendu aux lèvres d'Antoine.

\- Et là, je vois ses cheveux. Math', il avait des cheveux aussi moche que les miens ! Antoine se remit à sangloter devant un Mathieu de plus en plus gêné.

-Mec…

\- Attends, attends, c'est pas fini. Je sais que ça fait psychopathe, mais j'ai commencé à le suivre. Il a tourné dans une petite ruelle sombre et est entré dans un salon de coiffure… Je me mordais déjà les doigts. J'ai attendu . Il est ressorti du salon et… Il l'avait fait Mathieu ! En se coupant les cheveux, il a réussi à avoir une pire coupe que la mienne ! Ma vie est finie… Antoine recommençait à pleurer. Mathieu posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

\- Antoine… T'inquiètes pas. Tes cheveux à toi vont repoussés et tu lui repasseras devant ! T'es le Boss Final des Internets, merde !

\- T'as sûrement raison… J'vais me bouger, j'vais pas me laisser abattre !

Antoine passa de triste et défait, à pétillant et enthousiaste, sous les yeux ébahis de Mathieu.

 _Ce mec est vraiment bizarre._

\- Tu restes ? P'tite bière ? Proposa Antoine d'un ton, ma foi, très enjoué.

\- Non, désolé, je peux pas… Margaux m'attends.

\- Margaux ?

\- Margaux. Ma copine…

 **ERROR 404 PAGE NOT FOUND**

Antoine bugga Mathieu, le Hobbit timide et introverti, Mathieu avait trouvé une copine avant lui ? Il devait y avoir une erreur…

\- Ta copine…

\- Oui, tu sais, cette chose qui te manque cruellement ?

\- Ahah. Merci bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'une meuf pour exister MOA MÔSSIEUR.

Mathieu ne chercha même pas à argumenter : Antoine était et sera un boulet. Il salua donc son ami et quitta la maison pour retrouver sa dulcinée.

Ah, Antoine… Ce mec complexait vraiment pour un rien. Il pleurait pour une histoire de cheveux ! Un histoire de cheveux… Il avait appelé Mathieu pour une bête histoire de cheveux. Au milieu de la nuit, rappelons le. Alors qu'il était tranquillement au chaud, chez lui, Mathieu se retrouvait dehors, à 4h du mat' pour une histoire de tiffes. UNE PUTAIN D'HISTOIRE DE CHEVEUX !

Mathieu fit demi-tour au pas de charge et se rua sur la porte d'Antoine :

\- Tiens, au final t'as changé d'av… !?

\- Mec. On est d'accord que tu m'as appelé pour une histoire de gonzesse ?

\- Euh… Oui ?

Le poing de Mathieu s'écrasa dans le visage d'Antoine.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Bonjour Johnson.

\- Bonjour Commissaire.

\- Avancez-vous dans l'enquête ?

\- Bien sûr Commissaire. Tout le temps que vous passez à mater le cul de la stagiaire, je le passe à bosser.

\- Vous admettrez qu'elle est bonne. Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Je l'admet. Voici ce que j'ai découvert, grâce à une source d'information très précise et fiable (ma fille) : nos deux cadavres sont ceux de deux Youtubers…

\- Bravo Johnson. Nous n'avons plus qu'à fouiller le Youtube Game pour découvrir l'identité de nos cadavres.

\- Effectivement, Commissaire. Malheureusement, ni vous ni moi sommes en mesure d'allumer un ordinateur… J'ai donc pris la liberté de prendre rendez-vous avec le quartier général du Youtube Game Français

\- Très bonne initiative Johnson.

\- Merci Commissaire.

\- Dites Johnson… Pour savoir que je matais la stagiaire, c'est que vous me matiez aussi non ?

* * *

 **NDA:** Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Ce chapitre est assez court, mais je pense que cette fic' sera constituée principalement de chapitre de ce gabarit... Bref, décortiquons un peu tout ça !

\- Je ne sais pas si le changement d'état d'esprit d'Antoine est bien mené... Je suis moyennement satisfaite du résultat, mais j'avais envie de gardeer un style léger et un peu "conte" et c'est toujours dur sur des crises de larmes. Je pense m'en être plutôt bien sortie, même si ce n'est pas parfait ! A vous de me dire ;).

\- Mathieu m'a l'air bien partit pour être un perso principal au final ^^'. Je ne sais pas encore si sa copine fera une apparition éclaire, où si elle ne me servira qu'en prétexte pour éviter une scène de beuverie...

\- Le Quartier Général du Youtube Game Français est un terme qui vient d'une vidéo récente... Saurez-vous trouvez laquelle ? Attention, il n'est pas prononcé, et l'affiche n'apparait qu'un très court instant.

\- L'Homme est totalement absent de ce chapitre, mais je le referais venir dans le prochain ! De même, je pense intégrer un POV d'Antoine, parce qu'on manque cruellement d'info' sur ce qu'il ressent...

Je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Maintenant réponse à **Peter Queen** :

Déjà, merci pour ta review qui, en plus de me faire plaisir, m'a bien fait marrer ! (Je crois même que tu avais review ma première fic'...)

Les oreilles indiscrète et les gyrophare pullulent en ce moment... Soyons vigilants x).

Tu sais maintenant pourquoi Antoine pleure... Pas trop déçu ? Courage, Richard réussira bien un jour à venir à bout de la Vierge de Glace, Samuel !

Nimfa, auteur qui ne sait pas où elle va (en plus ça rime POPOPOOOOOOOO)!

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	3. Chapter 2

Chalut chalut ! Nous voici donc ENFIN avec ce chapitre 2, que j'ai bien galéré à finir. Je suis même pas satisfaite, mais bon... Aujourd'hui, on dévoile l'identité de l'Homme ! NDA en fin de page. En espérant que ça vous plaise... _Bonne lecture ;) !_

 **Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartiennent, (mis à part Johnson), ce sont des personnes réelles !

* * *

 **PDV Antoine.**

 _T'as merdé Daniel…_

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !? C'est ce mec qu'est un pur connard ! Mes cheveux, c'est ma vie ! Il peut pas comprendre ça ? Je ne vis que par et pour eux ! Que par et pour eux… Je ne suis défini que par une poignée de long poils…

 _T'as vraiment une vie de merde Antoine…_

Putain Mathieu avait raison. Je suis qu'une merde.

…

…

L'alcool ça arrange tout, non ?

 **Fin du PDV d'Antoine.**

Mathieu Sommet était assis, gauche et emprunté, sur le canapé taché d'Antoine (me demander pas d'où viennent les tâches, par pitié…). C'était la première fois que les amis n'avaient rien à se dire.

Un pack de bière reposait sagement sur la table basse, n'attendant que d'être ouvert.

Mathieu engagea la conversation d'un ton hésitant :

\- Ton nez… Ça va mieux ?

\- J'ai encore un peu mal, mais ça fait que deux jours donc…

Silence gêné. Antoine avait fait venir son ami mais, maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

Mathieu décapsula deux bières et en mit une dans les mains d'Antoine :

\- Bon, mec, tu m'as appelé pour quoi au juste ?

Antoine se passa une main derrière la nuque, gêné.

\- Ben… Je voulais m'excuser. 'Fin, maintenant je me rends compte que c'était pas correct de t'appeler à une heure pareille pour un truc aussi futile. Cela dit, tu remarqueras que « histoire de gonzesse » est une expression franchement sexiste, et que par conséquent…

\- Ta gueule. J'accepte tes excuses.

\- Merci. Attends… Est-ce que tu viens de dire ta gueule au Boss Final des Internets ?

\- Oui.

S'ensuivit une magnifique bataille de chatouille, qu'Antoine remporta haut la main.

Pauvre petit Mathieu…

La soirée suivit son cours, la bière coulait à flot, et les deux confrères s'amusaient.

 **PDV Antoine**

Je suis content.

Vraiment content.

Mathieu m'a pardonné… Il m'aime toujours !

 _A moins que ce soit juste pour siffler tes bières…_

Non… Tu crois ?

 _Mais oui, Antoine, tu vois bien son sourire faux… Ce mec t'as frappé, tu te rappels ? En plus, il a une copine. C'est un putain de traître, il va te lâcher pour cette nana, tu vas voir !_

Techniquement, c'est moi qui l'ai lâché pendant 6 mois… Mais t'as raison ! Il m'a frappé !

 **Fin du PDV d'Antoine**

\- Mathieu ?

\- Ouep ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

Ce fut au tour de Mathieu d'être gêné.

\- Comment dire… J'étais assez énervé que tu m'appelles à cette heure pour pas grand-chose, et pis tu m'as fait fait super peur à chialer comme ça…

 _Beaucoup trop mignon._

 _-_ D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que ça t'ai mis dans cet état là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

\- Ben… Tu vois mes cheveux, c'est un peu ce qui me définit. Personne n'a le droit d'avoir des pires cheveux que moi t'entends ? PERSONNE ! SINON JE BUTE CE PETIT ENCULE !

Antoine, debout sur son siège, jeta un bref coup d'œil à la mine circonspecte de Mathieu et jugea plus correct de se rasseoir.

\- Bref. Donc, quand j'ai vu « ça », j'étais bouleversé. En plus, ce mec, je le connais, mais je l'avais jamais rencontré IRL.

\- Ah, c'est qui ?

\- Il fait aussi des vidéos sur Youtube… Il s'appelle MisterJday.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Yamete ! Yamete ! Yamete Kudasai !

\- PUTAIN JULIEN ! Y'EN A QUI VEULENT DORMIR BORDEL DE MERDE !

\- TA GUEULE ! T'ES JALOUX C'EST TOUT !

MisterJday se renfrogna. Oui, il était jaloux. Jaloux parce que son colloc' forniquait avec la 4ème fille de la semaine, et que de son côté, ça faisait des mois qu'il n'en mettait pas une au fond.

Jaloux parce qu'il avait passé la soirée dans un arbre à observer Antoine Daniel s'amuser avec Mathieu Sommet.

Jaloux parce que Mathieu réussissait à faire rire Antoine là où Jday n'arrivait qu'à le faire pleuré.

Quand, Dimanche, MisterJday avait remarqué qu'Antoine le suivait, il était si content ! Après des mois de filature, Antoine l'avait finalement remarqué !

Et puis, il avait vu le reviewer repartir à tout vitesse, en larme. Il avait vite déchanté.

Le soir, , il avait repris son perchoir habituel dans le troisième arbre à gauche de la demeure Daniel, et il avait observé Antoine pleuré (encore), Mathieu le consolé, pour finir par le rétamer d'un droite bien placée.

 _Mon bichounet n'est vraiment pas fait pour la violence…_

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en voyant son amour se faire étaler par un Hobbit. Il voulait descendre de son perchoir, il avait BESOIN de descendre !

Mais Antoine ne devait pas le voir…

Que penserait-il en le voyant ?

Un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas descendait d'un arbre, en pleine nuit, pour venir tabasser son connard de meilleur ami, et puis repartir en mode « Au fait, je te kiffe mec, tiens, mon num ! »

Bizarre.

Même pour Jday qui avait un colloc' violeur de japonaise, c'était bizarre.

En revanche…

En revanche, à présent, Mathieu n'était plus avec Antoine.

MisterJday se redressa sur son lit. Il allait passer faire un coucou « cordial » au petit Youtuber.

 _Un rire machiavélique s'éleva dans la nuit..._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Quartier général du Youtube Game, 14 heure._**

 ** _-_** **Bonjour. Vous êtes ?**

 **\- Police. Nous avons rendez-vous avec M. Tran.**

 **Le secrétaire se décomposa.**

 **\- M…. M. Tran ?**

 **\- Tout à fait.**

 **\- Je vais vous l'appeler. Vous avez vos papiers sur vous ?**

 **\- Bien sût, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour identifier les corps. Oui… Allo ? Monsieur Tran ? Oui, votre… Oui, Julien. Désolé de vous déranger… Non, laissez ma copine tranquille ! Non, non, non… Monsieur…. Votre rendez-vous de 14 heure est là.**

 **Le jeune homme raccrocha, les larmes aux yeux.**

 **\- Il est prêt à vous recevoir.** **Quinzième** **étage, salle B5. L'ascenseur est sur votre gauche.**

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, le Commissaire et Johnson s'entre-regardèrent :

\- Johnson, il avait l'air bizarre le secrétaire, non ?

\- Oui Commissaire. Ses pointes de cheveux fourchaient.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Qu'avons nous sur ce Tran, Johnson ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Son nom complet est Kevin Tran, il est Youtuber, il aime tout ce qui est fouet et basket-ball. On devine qu'il est extrêmement persévérant : il a réussi a percer sur le Net en s 'appelant Kevin. Ah, et également… C'est un ex-IMPC.

\- IMPC dîtes-vous ?

\- Oui, on a validé ce nom en réu', vous vous souvenez ? Un ex Individu Méritant la Pendaison pour ses Cheveux. Regardez cette photo.

\- Pfoua, effectivement. Il était hors la loi à ce moment là, non ?

\- Oui. Il s'est rangé depuis.

S'ensuivit 15 secondes de silence gênant, parce que NON, les ascenseurs n'arrivent pas automatiquement à destination lorsque la conversation est finie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un « ding » au quinzième étage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un asiatique, plutôt grand par rapport au Commissaire.

Il dévisageait les gardiens de la paix (et non de la galaxie) d'un air revêche, en claquant son fouet sur sa main.

\- Vous êtes de la Police ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Suivez-moi.

* * *

 **NDA:** Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Jday, sachez que ce n'est pas gênant pour la suite de la fic'. En revanche, je vous invite à aller voir sa chaine, j'aime beaucoup son travail. Bon bon bon, décortiquons ce texte !

\- Antoine Daniel est très bizarre là dedans... A la limite, si j'avais collé ce que j'ai écrit à Mathieu et sa schizophrénie, ça serait tout aussi bien, voir mieux ! Je m'explique: Dans cette fic', Antoine est très fragile, lunatique. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut, il devient parano, à douter de ses amis. Si j'ai réussi à vous faire ressentir ça, c'est que j'ai réussi au moins un tout petit peu mon texte !

\- J'ai vraiment hésité à faire tous le dialogue Mathieu/Antoine en PDV Antoine, mais je n'y arrivait pas, ça rendait vraiment pas bien. Du coup, j'ai alterné. Dites-moi si ça a marché !

\- Le Yamete Kudasai... Déjà, si vous l'avez lu avec une voie d'écolière japonaise, c'est soit que vous êtes fan de hentaï, soit que, comme moi, vous trainez beaucoup trop sur le net x). Ce passage m'a juste fait délirer, je l'avais à l'origine écrit pour Mathieu écoutant le Patron mais je voyais pas où le caser... Du coup, je l'ai recyclé :p.

\- Le coup du QG du YouTube Game vient bien évidemment d'une vidéo du Rire Jaune, le personnage de Kevin Tran aussi. Pour ce qui est de son époque "hors la loi" c'est l'époque ou il avait les cheveux long... Je vous laisse chercher.

Pour finir, je dirais que je ne suis pas mécontente de ce chapitre, même si j'aurais clairement pu mieux faire, donc un avis mitigé. De plus, mon cerveau m'appelait ailleurs avec la sortie du Trailer de la Saison 6 de Slg... Je fait vraiment des NDA trop longue ..

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, n'oubliez pas de review et/ou follow, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! _Arc-en-ciel et guimauve, Nimfa._


	4. Chapter 3

Heeeey, de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! (Cette intro est vraiment ringarde...) Et... Oh, surprise ! Il est très très court... (comme ma... Ah merde, je suis une meuf). On est à 250 vues ! Un tellement TELLEMENT gros merci, ça peut paraître petit, mais pour moi c'est juste énorme 3. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Mathieu Sommet, ni Antoine Daniel, ni MisterJday ne m'appartienne, à mon plus grand regret.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mathieu Sommet se faisait chier. Il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de reprendre son montage, Internet le répugnait et son lit était bien trop confortable pour qu'il songe à voir quelqu'un.

Il se retrouvait donc là, tout seul, sous la couette, à relire GTO pour la énième fois. Il connaissait presque les dialogues par cœur maintenant…

Le bruit de l'interphone l'arracha à sa douce torpeur et à sa couette si chaude. Il ouvrit la porte, ronchon...

\- Ouais ?

Et se prit un coup de poing dans la gueule. Coup de genou dans les _balls,_ Mathieu s'effondra.

Coup de pieds et coup de poings maladroits, son agresseur s'acharnait sur lui.

\- T'avais pas le droit, tu m'entends ? T'avais pas le droit de toucher à mon bichounet, de le frapper, et en plus de te faire pardonner ! Comment oses-tu ? Il est à moi, à moi, à moi, à moi, à moi, à moi ! A moi…

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un coup. Mathieu n'était plus que douleur et incompréhension.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui est droit de le faire rire, tu m'entends ? Que. Moi. QUE MOI !

Mathieu perdit connaissance sur ces derniers mots.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jday lécha son poing poissé de sang.

\- Voilà, maintenant bichounet est à moi…

Quelle enflure ce petit Mathieu ! Comment a-t-il osé ? Il mérite bien ce qu'il lui arrive ce petit con !

Quel heure ? Meerde, déjà 14 h ? Antoine allait bientôt se réveiller.

 _Je suis le petit prince et tu es ma rose…_

MisterJday abandonna Mathieu sommet et courut retrouver son bichounet.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Rapport du Commissaire et de son adjoint Johnson.**_

 _Le 20 Octobre 2015, à 14 heure, nous sommes allés voir M. Tran, président du Quartier Général du Youtube Game Français._

 _De cet entretien, il est ressorti que :_

 _\- Nos cadavres sont bien ceux de deux Youtubers Français._

 _\- La loi n'autorise pas M. Tran à réveler leur identité._

 _\- M. Tran manie extêmement bien la cravache._

 _\- M. Tran nous mettra en relation avec un informateur qui nous en dira plus sur nos cadavres._

\- Vous êtes sur Commissaire ? On ne parle ni des menottes, ni des légumes ?

\- Absolument Johnson. Mais dîtes moi… Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez si bien battis...

* * *

Je vous avais prévenu, il est vraiment court... Mais bon, c'est une transition necessaire vers le prochain chapitre qui sera beaucoup plus fat !

 **NDA:** A l'origine cette fic' devait être légère, drôle, mais apparemment le destin en a décidé autrement... Avant même que je m'en rende compte, Jday s'était mis à stalker, et puis a frappé Mathieu, et Antoine se retrouve dépressif .. Heureusement qu'il y a ala police pour nous détendre ! J'ai fait ma grosse faignante sur ce chapitre, au finale je n'ai détaillée vraiment aucune des situations que j'avais amorcés dans le chapitre précédent. 'Fin bon j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même ! J'en profite pour remerciez les reviewers (réguliers ou non) vous me motivez à un point que vous pouvez même pas imaginer. Keur sur vous 3 ! Voilà, je vais m'arrêter là dans la NDA parce que sinon elle va finir par être plus longue que le chapitre lui même x).

 _Arc-en-ciel et guimauve pour vous ! Nimfa._


	5. Chapter 4

Bijour ! Il est actuellement 4h du mat', vous m'excuserez si je n'ai plus tout ma tête... Bref, je vais faire dans le concis (pour une fois), nouveau chapitre, follow, review, favorite, blablabla... _Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer:** Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé d'écrire que ni Mathieu, ni Antoine, ni Jday ne m'appartienne ? Non ? On est d'accord. NDA fin de page.

* * *

 _ **A lui, a lui, a lui, a lui….**_

 _ **Bichounet.**_

 _ **A.**_

 _ **Sang.**_

 _ **Coups.**_

 _ **LUI.**_

 _Où suis-je ?_

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut.

Mur blanc, perfusion, blouse…

 _Je suis à l'hôpital ?_

Tout lui revint en instant. Les coups, le sang les larmes…

 _A lui… Il est à lui._

Il s'était évanoui ?

 _T'es vraiment qu'une merde gamin._

Ta gueule.

Un cri. Margaux ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Mathieu ! T'es réveillé !

\- Sans dec'… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Je pensais que tu le saurais… On avait rendez-vous tu te rappels ? Je suis arrivée chez toi un peu en avance et la… Je t'ai vu, à terre, le visage démoli, en sang. J'ai appelé la police, le samu, tout le monde.

Mathieu garda le silence. Que pouvait-il dire ?

\- Math'… Qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Je sais plus…

Matheiu Sommet mentait. Certes, il mentait bien, mais Margaux n'était pas stupide. Son regard fuyant, sa posture avachie, tout transpirait le mensonge.

Elle soupira.

\- J'imagine qu'il vaut mieux que je ne sache rien…

Elle lui balança son téléphone portable.

\- Tiens, Antoine voulait que tu l'appelles.

Un dernier bisous, et Margaux quitta la chambre blanche.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

MisterJday accrocha son dernier cliché sur le mur.

Antoine, Antoine, Antoine… Partout, encore et toujours.

Sa chambre n'était qu'un temple dédié à la gloire de son idole.

 _Bichounet…_

Comment pouvait-on être aussi sexy en arrosant des plantes ? Ou même en se levant ? Et puis ses cheveux… Mon dieux qu'ils étaient beau. Un véritable œuvre à la gloire de la liberté d'expression, une image si belle de la société actuelle, si folle, étrange, sauvage, mais en même temps uniforme…

Oui, Jday était actuellement entrain de se masturber sur des photos d'Antoine Daniel.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Antoine se brossait les dents. Certes, ce n'était pas l'activité ma plus intéressante au monde. Certes, vous vous en battez les couilles.

Assez t-il tout étant, c'est ce qu'il faisait lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il cracha dans le lavabo (sexy ou pas?), et se dépêcha de répondre.

\- Allô ?

\- Ouais, Antoine ? C'est Mathieu.

\- Oh merci la sainte Pelle, tu es vivant. Comment tu vas ? Margaux m'a appelé et m'a dit que t'étais à l'hosto…

\- D'où tu connais Margaux toi ?

\- Apparemment ta mère lui a donner mon numéro. Tu sais, elle a appelé tout le monde, ta famille, tes potes. C'est vraiment une fille bien.

\- Ouais, je sais…

\- Bon raconte. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu finisses à l'hosto bordel ?

\- T'es tout seul là ?

\- Ouais, vas-y dis moi tout.

\- Je me suis fait tabasser par Jday.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas. Il disait que quelqu'un est à lui, que je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler, qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de le faire rire. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

\- Wow. Pourquoi ?

\- T'es le seul point commun qu'on a. Mec… Ce type est complètement taré.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la fenêtre de ma chambre, je réfléchissais. Comment on en était arrivé là…

J'avais suivie un mec dans la rue.

Résultat : Mon meilleur pote était à l'hosto.

Cet enchaînement était vraiment étrange.

En même temps, c'était bizarrement flatteur de se voir adulé au point d'être la cause de violence.

Je secouais la tête.

 _Mec, ça va vraiment pas bien. Il tabasse ton meilleur ami, et toi t'es flatté ?_

 _T'as raison, t'as raison… Mais… Il est mignon tu trouves pas ?_

 _C'est quoi le rapport bordel de merde ?!_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **De :** Antoine Daniel

 **A :** MisterJday

 **Objet :** Parait que t'as tabassé mon pote

Salut mec !

Alors voilà, je suis Antoine Daniel, blablablabla, je pense que tu me connais. Je doit être un type assez chelou : tu as tabassé mon pote. J'en suis (quasi) sûr. Du coup, je t'invite à boire une bière, histoire qu'on discute de tout ça. Vendredi, au choix de Buscarron, d'accord ?

Que la Sainte Pelle te guide, Antoine Daniel.

 **De :** MisterJday

 **A :** Antoine Daniel

 **Objet :** **RE :** Parait que t'as tabassé mon pote

Ok, à Vendredi mec.

* * *

 **NDA:** J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Sinon, j'ai remarquer que mes nda était très très longue, donc on va aller très vite. Deux choses: 1) En me relisant, j'ai remarquer de nombreuses coquilles, je vous encourage donc à les signaler en review ! 2) Je prépare actuellement une songfic sur SLG100 (d'ailleurs, je suis toujours en kiffe sur cet épisode). C'est ma toute première, donc ça me prend un petit peu de temps :p. Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu !

 _Arc-en-ciel et guimauve, Nimfa._


	6. Chapter 5

Oh ! Un chapitre-sauvage-de-23-heures apparaît ! Je n'ai pas ce pokemon !

Cela fait une vingtaine de jours que nous nous sommes quittés, mais je reviens avec un chapitre et pas des moindres... Il s'agit, Mesdames, du plus long de cette fic ! Applaudissement ! 2560 mots... Pour la faignante que je suis, c'est un exploit.

 **Disclaimer:** A mon grand regret, ni Jday, ni Antoine, ni Mathieu de m'appartiennent. Ce sont de véritables personnes, et si jamais cette fic les dérange, elle sera supprimée. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

C'était les seules pensées que Jday arrivait à formuler.

C'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, Vendredi, il allait enfin voir Antoine Daniel le Magnifique.

Il avait passé sa plus belle chemise, coiffé comme il pouvait ses cheveux, chausser ses plus belles lunettes et mis ses nouvelles baskets.

 _Bichounet ne saura pas me résister…_

 _Trop de beaugossitude en moi !_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Huit heure moins quart… Encore un quart d'heure à poireauter.

Antoine Daniel était au Choix de Buscarron, attendant...

 _S_ _on futur amour_

… L'enculé qu'avait tabassé son pote. Il avait pris ses dispositions : le patron du bar devait appeler la police au moindre geste suspect, les serveurs avaient subi une formation accéléré de Kung-fu débile, tout était pensé pour qu'Antoine s'en sorte vivant. Il avait même placé Richard et Samuel en sniper, la Peluche ayant posté en couverture ses _girls_ (comprenez par là diverses peluches soumises à Richard et prête à donner leur vie pour lui). Antoine avait également fait appel à son grand ami PacificSound3003, qu'il avait armé d'un lance-patate et d'un pistolet à jus d'orange (PJO comme on dit dans le jargon).

Bref, aux alentours du bar se trouvait une véritable petite armée, prête à en découdre. Ils avaient pour ordre de réagir au moindre geste suspect. Antoine était certes imprudent mais pas (trop) con.

\- Bon bah ça va, j'ai le temps d'appeler Mathieu !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

\- Allô ?

-SALUT SALE TACOS AU SPERME !

\- Bonjour Antoine. C'est toujours aussi agréable d'entendre ta voix. Quel bon vent t'amènes ?

\- Ben rien je me fait chier, j'attends le mec qui t'as envoyé à l'hosto, du coup, je t'appelles pour que tu te fasses chier avec moi !

\- Attends… Wut ? TU ATTENDS JDAY ?

\- Ouep. On va boire une bière ou deux, et puis papoter un peu.

\- AVEC LE MEC QUI M'AS TABASSE ?

\- Heu… Oui ?

\- Il me frappe et tu l'invites à boire une bière ? MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI CON !

Antoine éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, le fracas de la tête de Mathieu sur la table l'incommodant fortement.

\- C'est bon, tu t'es calmé ? T'inquiètes pas, je suis venu avec tout mon gang, si ça dégénère il se fait buter !

-… Tu est bizarre Antoine Daniel.

\- Je sais, je sais, moi aussi je t'aime ! Bon, je te laisse, c'est l'heure à plus mon amouuuuuuuuur !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jday venait de rentrer dans le bar. Il avait très exactement 127 secondes de retard, tout étant calculé pour lui donner un côté faussement nonchalant.

 _Mon bichounet a sûrement le sens du détail..._

Bref, lui et ses 127 secondes avaient tranquillement franchi la porte du bar, avisé la table ou se trouvait Bichounet, quand ils avaient entendu ces mots fatidiques : « Je t'aime » « Mon amour ».

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Qui Antoine appelait-il Amour ? Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de répondre à ce titre !

 _A moi, à moi, à moi, à moi, à moi…_

Ignorant son sang bouillonnant, il s'approcha finalement de la table, au moment ou Antoine raccrochait.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Oui, merci, je vais bien et toi ? C'était Mathieu, tu sais, mon pote que t'as tabassé ?

Jday serra les poings de colère. Ce nabot n'avait donc pas compris ? ANTOINE ETAIT A LUI ! Il n'avait pas droit de se mettre entre eux !

\- Tu dis je t'aime à tes amis toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien…

Antoine était abasourdi. Jday était… jaloux ?

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du reviewer.

 _Ça va être amusant…_

\- Bon. On commande ? Proposa Antoine d'un ton guilleret.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les bières arrivèrent et la conversation s'engagea. Ils laissaient de côté les sujets qui fâchent, ne restant qu'en surface. La météo (DE GULLI ! Pardon...), YouTube, tant que c'était léger, ils en parlaient.

\- En fait, on a pleins de points communs !

\- Ouais… On peut vraiment devenir pote Bich… Euh, Antoine !

\- Hum… Non.

\- Quoi ?

Jday s'affola. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Antoine aurait dû dire oui, Jday l'aurait drogué, ramené chez lui, et puis ils auraient mieux faut connaissance !

En soit, ce non n'était pas si grave, mais le fait que son plan ne se déroulait pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu le dérangeait fortement. Et puis… ça faisait mal, merde !

\- Ben en fait, mec… Je te hais.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tes cheveux.

\- Hein ?

Quelle conversation, Jday… Reprends toi bordel ! Tes cheveux son affreux, certes, mais Antoine ne va pas te détester pour ça… Si ?

\- Tes cheveux sont plus moches que les miens.

\- Heuuuuuuuuuu… Merci ?

\- Nein ! Pas merci ! Mec, j'avais les cheveux les plus moches du YouTube français, et tu m'as doublé ! Tu es premier dans les sondages pour le Titre des Pires Cheveux ! J'exige réparation !

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Dis tout de suite que j'ai une sale gueule ! De toutes façon, j'en veux pas de ton titre ! Je te le donne !

\- Quooooa ? Tu OSES cracher sur le TPC ? Comment peux-tu ?! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit… !

Le ton montait, Antoine et Jday finirent finalement debout entrain de se jeter des insultes à la gueule. Cela commençait à mal tourner… Le doigt de Samuel tremblait sur la gâchette, Richard tenait ses _girls_ prête à l'attaque, les serveurs se remémoraient leurs techniques de Kung-Fu, le patron composait déjà le 17, et PacificSound3003 chargeait le lance patate.

 _Jday, Jday… Ne t'énerves pas. Tu veux le ramener chez toi Bichounet ou pas ? Trouves une solution !_

\- SALE CONNARD ! JE T'INVITES A BOIRE UNE BIERE ET TU INSULTES LE TPC ?

Antoine continuait de déverser son flot d'insultes quand Jday fit un geste tout à fait surprenant : Il se courba et embrassa doucement le pied d'Antoine.

Quand il se redressa, Antoine le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

Jday eu un petit sourire en coin.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Antoine ? T'es surpris ?_

 _ **Le petit con est surprenant finalement…**_

Sous les yeux ébahis du _gang_ d'Antoine, ils se rassirent et reprirent la conversation comme si de rien.

Petit à petit, Jday se rapprochait d'Antoine, son pied effleurant délicatement celui de Bichounet et sa main s'amusant à chatouiller celle de son compère.

De son côté, Antoine était en pleine admiration devant le psychopathe. Étais-ce seulement possible qu'un seul homme ait autant de grâce, de classe et de virilité à la fois ?

Et puis ses cheveux… Mon dieu ses cheveux.

Il eut fallu composer une ode, une symphonie, que dis-je ? Ériger un monument à leurs gloires !

Comment disaient les fangirls déjà ? Ah oui : BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB !

Antoine bubullait grave là. Il était perdu dans les yeux si profonds de Jday, détaillait la structure délicate de sa mâchoire, regardait fixement ses lèvres à l'air si doux…

\- Euh mec ? T'es toujours là ? Demanda soudainement Jday, inquiet. Cela faisait bien 30 secondes qu'Antoine beuguait sur sa bouche, à tel point que le psychopathe se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait un petit AVC des familles.

\- Hein ? Oui, oui je suis là ! Désolé j'ai eu une absence… dit le plus grand, tout en se flagellant mentalement.

 _ **Antoine, Antoine… ABRUTI. On sait qu'il est beau, absolument parfait, que ses lèvres t'attirent comme c'est pas permis et qu'il te fais du rentre dedans. MAIS tu es là pour quelque chose tu te souviens ? Mathieu...**_

Antoine réprima l'envie de se face palmer mentalement. Pendant que son meilleur ami était à l'hôpital, lui était entrain de flirter outrageusement avec son agresseur.

 _ **Qu'est ce que tu branles Daniel ?!**_

Jday soupira. Toinou repartait dans son monde… Lui qui pensait que ça partait bien… Tu penses à quoi Antoine ? A Mathieu ?

 _Putain, je savais que j'aurais dû buter ce petit enculé._

Bon, tu reviens Antoine ? JE SUIS LAAAAA !

Soudainement, Antoine sembla se réveiller. Il se cogna 7,5 fois la tête sur la table sous les yeux ébahis et le sourcil haussé de Jday. Alors, comme ça, Toinou aime la douleur ? Ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser…

 _Oui, bon, en attendant, ton Bichounet est entrain de s'éclater la gueule sur une table en bois massif..._

Ah oui.

Merde.

\- Heuuuuu… Antoine ? Ça va mec ?

\- Désolé désolé… Besoin de me remettre les idées en place. Dooooooonc, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai proposé ce rencard ? (en plus, les lectrices s'impatientent)

\- Ben oui, quand même…

\- Pour commencer… Est-ce qu'on est d'accord sur le fait que t'as tabassé mon pote ?

\- Heu… Bah… Hrmpf. Comment dire…

Jday se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle se bloqua et il posa le coude sur la table pour cacher son malaise. Il lança un regard gêné vers son compagnon et baissa les yeux de honte.

 _Mathieu, petite salope. Forcement, tu m'as balancé espèce d'enculé ! La prochaine fois, je te bute…_

Antoine soupira. La gêne de Jday se suffisait à elle même. Aucun doute à avoir sur sa culpabilité.

\- Te fatigues pas mec… Dis moi juste… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Jday, la main toujours coincée dans sa luxuriante chevelure, le regardait faussement gêné. En réalité, il bouillonnait intérieurement de rage.

 _Même à l'hôpital, ce connard continue de me poser des soucis._

Il soupira, les yeux toujours planté dans ceux d'Antoine.

\- Jday ? Alors ?

\- Je vais nous chercher des bières et je t'explique tout ça, d'accord ? Ça va être un peu long…

Antoine soupira et se cala dans son fauteuil, donnant son accord. Autant être bien installé pour apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles…

Jday la main toujours dans les cheveux, se leva et alla au bar. Le patron le regardait bizarrement, un doigt sur le téléphone.

 _Un._

Les trois serveurs allèrent accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, tout en surveillant le psychopathe du coin de l'œil.

 _Quatre._

Dans un battement de cil, il aperçût une diode rouge en haut d'un immeuble en face du bar, et une autre au rez de chaussé du bâtiment voisin.

 _Deux snipers._

 _Six._

Il renifla longuement. Cela sentait l'excitation… Au moins 10 combattantes outrageusement boostées à l'adrénaline.

 _En comptant large… Vingts ennemis._

 _C'est faisable Jday._

-...llô ! Monsieur ! Qu'est ce que je vous sers enfin ?

Jday sortit de sa transe, papillonnant des yeux.

-Euh oui, oui, désolé… Deux bières s'il vous plaît.

Bien sûr, Jday aurait pu demander à un serveur de les apportés directement. Mais Jday avait un plan.

Le barman soupira et posa brutalement deux choppes bien pleines (cmb) sur le comptoir avant de se retourner pour en essuyer deux autres. Profitant de cet instant, Jday glissa furtivement un cachet dans la choppe de droite. Il le regarda se dissoudre lentement.

 _Le GHB : le meilleur ami d'un homme en soirée._

C'était en tout cas ce que pensait Jday, qui n'avais recourt qu'à cette méthode pour « pécho » en boîte.

Tout guilleret, il arriva à la table, les deux choppes en main. Il tendit enfin celle de droite à Antoine qui la prit innocemment.

Il le regarda prendre une gorgée et bascula sur sa montre. Il était 22h28. A 22h43, le produit aurait fait effet et Antoine tomberait dans ses bras. Un quart d'heure à baratiner.

 _22h28._

 _-_ D'abord, je vais te parler un peu de moi... J'ai pas eu une enfance facile, tu sais, ma mère…

 _22h33._

 _-_ Et donc, tu vois, là elle ouvre la porte ! Et moi, j'étais encore entrain de me…

 _22h38._

 _-_ Et c'est comme ça que j'ai su que les pièces Yoshi était un gigantesque complot et que…

 _22h42_

\- Et voilà, tu sais à peu près tout…

Antoine commençait à avoir chaud. Depuis quand Jday était-il aussi mignon ?

Merde.

Il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

Mais sa main se rapprochait dangereusement… Et puis Antoine était si fatigué…

Le bar tournait.

 _ **Je n'ai pas tant bu que ça, si ?**_

Et Jday qui se rapprochait de plus en plus…

Antoine avait une conscience exacerbé du pied qui remontait le long de sa jambe, de la main qui faisait de lent cercle sur la sienne. Mais pourquoi lui interdire ? C'était si agréable...

Il sentait vaguement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi serein, aussi bien, et encore moins aussi bourré. Il n'aurait pas dû trouver Jday aussi beau, il n'aurait pas dû toléré ses avances, il n'aurait pas dû boire ce putain de verre de trop… Il aurait dû se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, ce rendre compte que ça n'avait aucun sens.

Mais actuellement, Antoine s'en battait royalement les testicules (Aïe!). Il était bien, légèrement pompette, dans un bar confortable, avec un beau mec.

Il profitait.

De son côté, Jday regardait Antoine doucement sombrer. Il ne rejetait plus ses mains baladeuses, commençait même à se frotter légèrement à lui.

 _Il est à point._

Jday pencha alors la tête avec une fausse sollicitude

\- Ça va mec ? T'as pas l'air bien…

\- Si si je suis bien… J'ai juste un peu trop bu… Tu veux bien me raccompagner ?

 _Bordel que ce mec est craquant._

La bouche tremblotante, les yeux humides, l'air hagard, Antoine était totalement violable.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Mon appart' est pas loin en plus.

 _Tu vas voir, il va te plaire mon Bichounet adoré..._

Jday et Antoine sortirent ensemble du bar, sous le regard circonspect du _gang_. Le psychopathe les surveillaient du coin de l'œil, se préparant à courir. Il tenait la main d'Antoine, prêt à le prendre en otage si tout cela dégénérait.

 _J'aime Bichounet, mais tout de même… Faudrait voir à pas déconner._

Quand, enfin, il furent hors de vue du bar, Jday commença à se détendre et à regarder Antoine un peu mieux.

La figure baignant dans le halo orangé des lampadaires, il le regardait, complètement paumé. Son air rêveur était absolument craquant.

Jday passa un bras impertinent autour de sa hanche, guettant la réaction du touffu.

Loin de le rejeter, celui-ci se blottit contre lui, ronronnant doucement.

 _Beaucoup trop mignon…_

 _A MOI, A MOI, A MOI, A MOI, A MOI_

Plus que 6 numéro avant l'appartement.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Impact.

Jday et Bichounet rentrèrent dans le bâtiment.

 _A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi, A moi !_

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre.

Jday et Antoine entrent, laissant la lumière et le couloir derrière eux.

Le psychopathe se retourne vers un Antoine bienheureux, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

Il le plaque sur le mur et l'embrasse sauvagement.

 _A MOI, A MOI, A MOI, A MOI !_

Loin de le rejeter, Antoine répond avec passion au baiser. Il lui semble qu'il n'a jamais été aussi bien…

Soudainement, Jday le pousse et Antoine atterrit sur le ventre, sur le canapé. Il attend. Sa tête est lourde, il n'a pas envie de bouger. Pourtant, Jday ne revient pas. Antoine boude. Il pivote finalement la tête…

\- Jd… ?!

… Et se prends une batte de base-ball en pleine figure.

 _A moi._

* * *

Vuala ! Bon, ben il est long, je sais pas s'il est très intéressant, mais en tout cas je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire. Il en a mis du temps à arriver... Mais je n'avais plus le courage d'écrire. C'est triste à dire, mais les récents évènements m'ont redonné l'envie de créer et partager et j'ai plus que jamais l'envie de continuer. Sur ma songfic, elle est écrite, mais j'attends une autorisation pour la postée... Si on ne me répond pas avant Vendredi, ben ça se fera sans. Vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'au final ce ne sera pas la première sur ce compte...

Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder ! Par contre, ce sera un espèce de demi-chapitre. On retrouvera Johnson et Comissaire, ainsi qu'un nouveau personnage... Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, je vous embrasse sur vos deux fesses dodues ! _Nimfa._


	7. Chapter 5,5

Salut à toi, ô Internaute des bois ! Ceci est un chapitre assez particulier, puisque l'on ne retrouve pas Antoine, mais Johnson et le Commissaire ! Ainsi qu'un tout nouveau personnage... Le reconnaitras-tu ? Il vient aussi du milieux du YouTube Français. Johnson et Commissaire reviendrons dès le prochain chapitre en intro et en outro !

 **Disclaimer:** La ville d'Issoudun de m'appartient pas. Le nouveau personnage non plus. #RTSICTRIST. En revanche, Johnson et Commisaire sont de ma création ! (Je m'excuse par avance si des habitants du 37 ou plus précisément d'Issoudun passent dans les parages). _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une heure trente qu'ils roulaient.

Le Commissaire avait tenu à prendre le volant, laissant Johnson « profiter du paysage ».

Paysage, paysage… Il en avait de bien bonne lui ! Ils étaient au fin fond du 37, cherchant désespérément la « magnifique » petite commune d'Issoudun.

 _Vois l'avantage Johnson, tu as appris l'existence d'un département… Sérieusement, le 37. Jamais entendu parler._

Ils roulaient en rase campagne, dans le silence, et avait à peine parcourut la moitié du trajet que, déjà, Johnson regardait avec envie le glock qui pendait à sa ceinture. De l'herbe, de l'herbe, des moutons, des moutons, des champs, des champs et… OMFG UNE MAMIE QUI PROMENE SON CHIEN ! C'est la première personne que l'on voit dans le coin ! Des vaches, des vaches, des champs, des champs, de l'herbe, de l'herbe, des moutons, des moutons…

Si seulement le commissaire n'avait pas refusé catégoriquement de prendre un GPS, ils auraient peut-être pu économiser du temps ! Mais noooooon, Môssieur disait, je cite, qu'il n'avait « pas besoin d'une stupide machine pour retrouver le chemin ».

Qu'est- ce qu'il foutait là…

Des champs, des champs, des vaches, des vaches… Oh un village ! On ralentiiiiiiiit…

 _Comme si c'était pas assez long._

Une rue, deux rues, un stop. On sort du village.

Et là…

Miracle.

La flèche tant attendue : Issoudun, 15 km.

15 kilomètres plus tard, ils arrivaient. C'était sinistre : dans les rues, pas un chat, des dizaines de maison à vendre, des façades grises et délabrés, bref, un village fort déprimant. Johnson contempla les rues, s'attendant presque à voir passer la fameuse boule de poussière des Western.

 _T'es mauvaise langue Johnson… Regarde, le bar est ouvert et en bon état._

Putain d'alcoolo.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison autrefois bourgeoise, qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un squat qu'autre chose. Johnson sortit de la voiture, dubitatif. Il leva le regard vers la maison. Grande de deux étages et d'un sous sol, grise, les volets du rez-de-chaussé condamné, les corbeaux juché sur le toit, elle incitait Johnson à faire caca dans son pantalon.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est là Commissaire ?

\- Tout à fait Johnson. R.J Tran nous a bien indiqué cette… chose comme point de rendez-vous avec notre indic.

\- Et comment se fait-il que notre enquête se déroule en région Parisienne et que nous nous retrouvons au fin fond du trou du cul du monde ?

\- Et bien Johnson, j'ai ma théorie.

Voyez-vous, dans « informateur » il y a 11 lettres. Dans Meurtre, il y en a 7.

11-7=4.

Sauf, qu'il n'y a pas eu un, mais bien DEUX meurtres !

4x2=8.

Dans Issoudun, i lettres. Dans Assassin, i lettres aussi.

Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas.

Tout est lié : L'informateur d'Issoudun sera en fait l'assassin. On le tient Johnson !

Ou alors, on a juste voulu nous éloigner de Paris pour court-circuiter l'enquête. Mais je penche plus pour la première hypothèse… Ce serait ridicule non ? Ha. Haha. Hahahahahahaha. Qui voudrait donc faire ça ?

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison Commissaire, je suis sûr que c'est lui ! I beaucoup trop de « coïncidence » pour que ce soit crédible ! Commençons par sonner…

Ils contemplèrent la sonnette d'un air dubitatif.

Elle leur rendit leurs regard, effrayée.

Taguée, rouillée, souillée, elle semblait crier et supplier les deux policiers de ne pas l'essayer.

Johnson eut une petite moue de pitié devant cette créature si triste.

Elle le regarda.

Il la regarda.

Bref.

Le commissaire n'eut pas de pitié, lui.

Il enfonça durement le doigt sur la sonnette (et pas dtc), faisant retentir un insupportable carillon.

3,7 secondes plus tard, un visage fripé et hurlant apparaissait à la fenêtre du deuxième étage.

\- PUTAIN DE GAMIN DE MERDE ! ARRETER DE TORTURER CETTE PAUVRE SONNETTE ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle fait une dépression, non ? Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur elle ? HEIN QUE CA VOUS PLAIT DE FAIRE DU MAL AUX HONNETES GENS BANDE DE PETITS CONS !? Vous me dégoûtez…

\- Il y a erreur monsieur. Nous sommes de la police, nous avions rendez-vous.

Le visage ne se défripa pas, mais devient tout de suite bien moins hurlants.

\- Ah, c'est vous ? Pas trop tôt… Bougez pas, j'arrive.

Le visage disparut et Johnson se pencha vers son patron.

\- Commissaire… Cet homme… Il est en Infraction Cheveulesque de niveau 8.

\- Je sais Johnson. Mais il a des infos, laissons couler… En revanche, envoyez à la base qu'on a une IC8.

L'indic sortit finalement de la maison, poussant avec peine la porte défoncée. Il était petit, brun, rond, habillé d'une veste maronnasse qui semblait avoir vécue de meilleurs jours, d'un jean délavé, et d'une chemise blanche à la propreté douteuse. Il traversa l'allée, une bouillotte à la main. Les policiers le regardait, ébahis, suivant avec fascination les changements capillaire étonnant que provoquait le vent. Cet homme avait des cheveux… forts intéressants.

La bouillotte à la main, il se rapprocha de la sonnette, lui murmurant des mots doux. Seules quelques bribes parvenaient aux oreilles de Johnson

« _\- Mal… Désolé… Gros con… Savaient pas… Tu… Guérir… Tiens… Chaud… Chaleur...Bien »_

Johnson renonça à comprendre l'étrange personnage. Le Commissaire, lui, le regardait avec de grands yeux réconforter une _sonnette_ et lui accrocher une _bouillotte_ pour la soigner. Quand, enfin, l'indic se tourna vers eux, le Commissaire clignait toujours frénétiquement des yeux.

L'indic les regarda d'un air morose.

\- Bon, déjà que vous avez 30min de retard, vous allez pas rester planté là ?

Il fit une courbette sarcastique.

\- Après vous mes chers monsieur…

Le commissaire passa devant, la tête haute. Quand vint le tour de Johnson, l'informateur se pencha vers lui.

\- C'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des gens, petite salope… lui murmura-t-il.

Johnson se retourna, apeuré par le ton malsain qu'avait pris l'Homme. Il le regarda, ne savant que dire, tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur le visage de l'autre, et qu'il se passait la main dans ce qui lui servait de cheveux.

Une petite tape sur les fesses convint Johnson de continuer sa route.

Ils pénétrèrent (sans connotation sexuelle, aucune) enfin dans la demeure, admirant au passage les magnifiques toiles d'araignées qui ornaient le plafond, et la couches de poussière qui décorait le sol. L'indic les dépassa et les mena au bout d'un couloir, devant un escalier qui montait directement au grenier.

\- Messieurs… BIENVENUE DANS MON MONDE ! Annonça-t-il d'un ton grandiloquent.

Son monde se résumait à ça : Un ordinateur, des films, une caméra, des film, des poster, des films, des manga, des films, et une corde pendu à une poutre (sans oublier les films).

L'ensemble était beaucoup plus propre et entretenu que le reste de la maison, et on sentait clairement que l'homme passait tout son temps ici.

\- Un café ?

\- S'il vous plaît, répondit Commissaire.

\- Et vous ?

Johnson regarda ahuri l'indic'.

\- Qui ? Moi ?

\- Nan, nan, ton cul... Ben oui toi, connard.

\- 'Fin, d'habitude, c'est moi qui les apporte… Mais j'en veux bien un, s'il vous plait.

Johnson pencha la tête, pensif. C'était rare qu'on le traite comme il se doit.

L'indic le regardait, amusé.

 _Je ne pensais pas qu'un flic pouvait avoir un sourire aussi mignon…_

Le Commissaire, lui, observait l'étrange échange, les sourcils froncés. Il ne faudrait pas que Johnson se croit au même niveau que lui tout de même… Comme si un assistant avait le droit à la même considération que son supérieur !

L'homme revint finalement avec trois cafés et les invita à s'installer sur le canapé.

\- Alors Messieurs… Tran m'a dit que vous vouliez des infos sur des anciens de la LCN ?

\- La LCN dîtes vous ?

\- La Ligue des Cheveux nuls. Dont je fais partie, vous vous en doutez.

\- C'est sûrement ça… Connaissez-vous ces deux hommes ? Dit Commissaire en lui montrant la photo des deux cadavres.

L'indic pâlit considérablement.

\- Ils sont morts ? Meeeeeeerde… MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE !

Messieurs, buvez votre café. Vous n'êtes pas prêts à entendre leur histoire le ventre vide…

Johnson prit une gorgée. Une deuxième.

 _Étonnamment bon…_

Une troisième, une quatrième, jusqu'à finir la tasse.

Trou

Noir.

Johnson se réveilla par terre, dans une cave humide. Le Commissaire, encore endormis, était étendu en travers de ses jambes.

 _Bordel._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ ** **L'homme se frotta les mains, satisfait. Il avait bien fait de se mettre Tran dans la poche, et d'envoyer ces deux trou du culs dans la gueule du loups.****_

 _ ** **Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus rien contre lui !****_

* * *

Qui a deviné qui était l'indic ? J'offre un cookie à celle (ou celui... Des fois qu'un mec vienne se perdre de par chez nous) qui trouve en premier ! Le saviez-vous ? J'essaye de prendre un rythme un peu plus régulier. Tous les deux jours, avec ma longueur de chapitre du début, c'était faisable, mais plus maintenant. J'ai envie de développer un peu plus les personnages et l'univers... Donc, je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre tous les 5/7 jours ! ON Y CROIT !

Sinon, j'ai envie de mettre d'autre YouTubers (français) à la capillarité contrarié dans cette fic... J'ai déjà deux trois idées, mais si vous voulez en proposez GOOOO ! Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! Une petite review ma petite dame ? C'est pour le travail !

 _Des arcs-en-ciel et de la guimauve ! Nimfa._


	8. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Je suis Nimfa, la personne qui écrit un Jday/Antoine pendant que tout le monde shipe Jday et M. Connard. PUTAIN. Bon, c'est pas forcément mon meilleur chapitre, mais il en arrive un très très très fat... Je salive déjà à l'idée de l'écrire *-*. Un grand merci à la soyeuse Edeel qui a corriger ce chapitre, mais qui n'est pas sur ce site !

 **Disclaimer:** Antoine Daniel, MrJday, Buscarron, Mathieu Sommet et InThePanda ne m'appartiennent pas. LAWL CA COMMENCE A FAIRE DU MONDE. Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le commissaire s'éveilla lentement, en douceur.

Depuis quand son oreiller était aussi moelleux ?

Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés.

Un oreiller pouvait-il vous caresser sensuellement la joue ?

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut.

Johnson, la main toujours en suspend au dessus de sa joue le regardait d'un air coupable, le rouge montant aux joues.

Le commissaire, sans faire de commentaire s'éloigna rapidement de lui.

Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Ok, il était dans une cave, avec son servi… adjoint, dans une demeure inconnue.

Ok. Il était dans la merde.

 _Bordel._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jday s'activait activement. Œufs au bacon, jus d'orange fait maison, croissant et café noir, Antoine allait avoir le meilleur petit déjeuner jamais réalisé ! Il prit le plateau dans les mains et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la cave.

Il descendit tranquillement les marches qui le menait vers son amour. Celui-ci, étendu sur un matelas posé à même le sol, était plus mignon que jamais. Il dormait profondément depuis le coup de batte de baseball d'hier, et était absolument ABSOLUMENT craquant.

Étonnamment, Jday n'avait rien tenté pendant son sommeil. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu. Il avait besoin d'un Antoine réveillé et consentant, avec son petit sourirepipou et son rougissement si mignon.

Le kidnappeur posa délicatement le plateau à même le sol, le positionnant de façon à ce que l'odeur vienne jusqu'aux narines d'Antoine.

Il s'essaya à ses côtés, essuyant délicatement le filet de bave qui coulait aux commissures des lèvres de Toinou, portant à sa bouche le fluide. Il savoura.

 _Ouuh, Bichounet a bon goût. Et ce n'est que sa bave. J'imagine même pas celui de son sp…_

Le vrombissement du portable d'Antoine sortit Jday de sa douce torpeur : 18 appels manqués de Mathieu et 4 messages en attentes.

Il fronça les sourcils.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mathieu se rongeait les ongles. Antoine ne lui donnait plus de nouvelle depuis qu'il l'avait appelé, la veille. Il n'avait ni répondu à ses appels, ni à ses messages, laissant le schizophrène dans un état de panique assez intense.

Il décida d'appeler le Patron du bar, où Antoine était sûrement aller.

\- Allô ? Buscarron ?

\- Nan, il est absent là… Désolé. Je dois passer un message ?

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Euuuh, Nota Bene pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. J'arrive.

Et il raccrocha.

Mathieu réfléchit deux minutes. Nota Bene, Nota Bene… Il en avait vaguement entendu parler. Il était un vulgarisateur qui avait réussi à se faire sa petite notoriété sur YouTube. Il avait confiance.

Son portable le sortie de sa réflexion : Un nouveau message d'Antoine Daniel. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement :

 **Bichounet est à moi. T'approches plus de lui, sinon c'est pas à l'hôpital que tu vas finir, mais dans un cercueil.**

Oh putain.

Oh putain.

 _Jday a Antoine._

Mathieu enfila sa veste et partit vite à la rencontre du mystérieux Nota Bene.

 ** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Nota bene raccrocha le combiné, circonspect.

 _Qu'est ce qui veut ce fou furieux ?_

Déjà que Buscarron était stressé parce qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle d'Antoine, il n'allait pas le faire chier avec un débile qui passait des coups de fil suspect.

Et puis, ça l'aurait obligé à se déplacer… Et, franchement, il avait la flemme.

Il se résigna donc à attendre « l'abruti ».

Matthieu, quand à lui, courait. C'était la seconde fois dans la semaine qu'il se dépêchait pour Antoine, et pour lui, c'était beaucoup BEAUCOUP trop.

 _Putain, il me devra un tonneau de bière pour se faire pardonner._

Il arriva finalement devant le bar, et rentra en trombe. Il vit Nota Bene, au comptoir et s'approcha de lui.

\- Salut. Une bière s'il te plaît.

\- Pression ?

\- Ouep.

Nota Bene fronçait les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas que les clients se croient en droit de le tutoyer, alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

D'ailleurs, saviez vous que cette expression était apparue à peu près au XVII siècle, et qu'elle a d'abord été utilisée par un...

 **STOP.**

 _Cette voix. Ce visage. Le fou furieux. Mathieu Sommet._

Nota Bene tendit finalement la choppe à Mathieu et puis, se grattant la nuque :

\- Euuh… C'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone ? Vous êtes Mathieu Sommet ?

\- Ouep. Buscarron n'est toujours pas là ?

Nota Bene se gratta la nuque, gêné. Maintenant qu'il savait à qui il avait affaire, il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir menti.

\- Euf si si… Il est dans la réserve.

Mathieu hocha la tête, et en habitué qu'il était, se dirigea tranquillement vers la réserve, suivit d'un Nota Bene soucieux de ne pas laisser un «civil » rentrer seul dans la pièce.

Là-bas, Buscarron « communiquait » avec la courgette. Il communiquait BIEN avec la courgette.

Les voyant entrer, il cacha vivement la courgette et les regarda, mi-gêné, mi-curieux.

\- Hmmmh. C'est pour quoi ?

Nota Bene, habitué, ne sourcilla pas. Il dit le plus posément possible à son patron :

\- Ce mec voulait te voir.

\- OH MATHIEU JE T'AVAIS PAS VU ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bien et toi ? Je m'inquiète plus pour Antoine… Je sais qu'il était ici hier soir, t'as des nouvelles ?

Buscarron alluma une cigarette, pensif. Antoine ne l'avait effectivement pas rappelé après ce soir là… Et le fait qu'il soit parti avec Jday ne le rassurait franchement pas.

\- Ben écoute, il a pas donné de nouvelles depuis qu'il est sorti avec son mec hier soir…

\- KEEEEUWA ? Il est reparti avec Jday ?

\- Ouais, et légèrement bourré si tu veux mon avis. Mais bon, Jday avait rien fait de mal, on allait pas l'attaquer pour rien, si ?

Il s'avéra que Buscarron ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Pour lui, Jday n'était qu'un type un peu louche avec qui Antoine devait collaborer, qui méritait une surveillance particulière mais pas une attaque en bonne et due forme.

Quand il appris l'agression de Mathieu, il pâlit considérablement. Dooonc, il avait laissé partir son ami, presque son petit frère, avec un mec malsain et potentiellement dangereux. Un éclat de colère brilla dans ses yeux.

\- Bon, Mathieu, je réunis le gang, on va retrouver Antoine. Et enculer ce type.

Nota Bene fronça les sourcils.

 _Non, non, non NON !_

 ** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 **L'homme, une guitare à la main, savourait la détresse qu'il ressentait. Les pions se mettaient en place, et lui, en parfait maître, sentait distinctement la parfaite harmonie qui se dégageait de son jeu. Il savourait.**

* * *

VUALAAA ! Donc, le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus mieux, et un peu plus long je pense. (COMME MA PUTAIN DE BITE ! Et j'en ai pas... Jugez moi, allez-y). SINON ! Double pub: J'ai sorti ma songfic, magnifiquement nommée Shards, et pas beaucoup de retour pour le moment, donc allez checker ! Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous remercier pour la lecture ! Une petite review ? C'EST POUR LE TRAVAIL !

 _BUBULLES ET KEURS SUR VOUS ! Nimfa._


	9. Chapter 7

Bien le bonjour ! Il est 1h22, et je viens de mettre un point final à ce chapitre, je le poste dans la foulée ! Il y a sûrement quelque fautes, comme d'habitude ! Mais bonne lecture quand même ! Pas de disclaimer, j'ai la flemme, et blablablablabla.

* * *

InThePanda fronça les sourcils.

Il était devant le miroir, se contemplant pensivement. Il était habillé comme d'habitude, sa veste marron, son jean délavé, et sa chemise blanche. Pourtant il avait l'air… Différent. Peut être plus doux ? A moins que ce soit l'absence de tâches de sang sur sa chemise qui le perturbait.

Cela faisait à présent 3 jours qu'il n'avait tuer personne. Un record pour lui. Cela coïncidait d'ailleurs avec l'arrivée des policiers quand il y pensait… Hum.

 _Sans importance._

Ils flippaient. InThePanda le sentait. Il ne savait que trop bien la peur que l'on ressentait en étant enfermé sans raison, avec pour seul contacte avec l'extérieur un plateau repas arrivant par une chatière. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment, de ne rien comprendre. Le stresse de ne plus voir la lumière du jour, de se demander si le soleil n'a pas pris ses RTT.

InThePanda pouvait s'imaginer sans peine leurs sentiments.

Et la caméra placée dans la pièce le renseignait parfaitement sur leur réaction.

InThePanda avait réussi à créer une sorte de voyeurisme encore plus malsaine que la télé réalité. Il en était plutôt fier.

Le premier jour, ils avaient cogné la porte, hurlé, et re-cogné. Ensemble. InThePanda rigolait doucement en voyant leurs efforts vains. Il avait déposé leur plateau repas pendant leur sommeil, quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que la porte était bien trop solide pour céder.

Le deuxième jour, Johnson avait abandonné et le Commissaire s'était retrouvé seul avec la porte, dans un face à face digne des meilleurs Western. InThePanda mangeait du pop corn. Ils avaient lutter contre le sommeil pour apercevoir celui qui leur donnait à manger. InThePanda n'avait tout simplement pas descendu le plateau pourtant préparé avec amour.

Nous étions au troisième jour. Il était exactement 16h. Et le Commissaire continuait de cogner. Mais ce n'étais plus la porte sa victime, non. C'était son pauvre adjoint, son esclave attitré, son si inférieur Johnson. Et le pire c'est que ce dernier se laissait faire. Il encaissait sans jamais rendre les coups. Faible.

InThePanda avait regardé ça d'un air dégoûté. Il s'était extrait de son canapé et avait décidé de se doucher (fait plutôt rare), de s'habiller (fait encore plus rare) et de passer une visite « cordial » aux deux policiers (fait aussi rare que ma bite inexistante. Ne cherche pas à comprendre cette phrase.)

Et à présent, il se regardait dans le miroir et stressait.

Voyez vous, il était acteur. Et aussi cadreur, réalisateur, monteur… Oh ta gueule. Il était acteur. Chaque victime était un nouveau casting, un nouveau public à convaincre de sa méchanceté.

Dans la vie, on baise où on se fait baiser.

Un beau jour, InThePanda avait décidé d'arrêter de se faire baiser. Il était devenu méchant, avait créer son personnage et avait jouer pour le meilleur public qui soit : les victimes.

La première avait ris, et lui avait craché à la gueule.

La deuxième avait pleurer, mais sans plus. Elle avait plus mal à sa main manquante que peur.

La troisième avait pleurer, crier, chier dans son froc (littéralement) et supplié InThePanda de ne pas l'achever.

Après, il avait arrêter de compter.

InThePanda chassa une dernière fois la poussière imaginaire de sa veste, et se composa son masque de tueur. Il était fin prêt.

Il descendis vers la cave où retentissait toujours les gémissements de Johnson et les coups de Commissaire.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les narines d'Antoine frémissait.

Un savant mélange d'odeur de bacon et de parfum pour homme lui arrivait aux narines.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et tenta de se lever avant d'être brusquement rejeté en arrière par les liens de cuir qui le retenait.

Devant lui, se tenait des yeux chocolats surmontés d'une très intrigante touffe de cheveux.

 _Jday._

Qui montait à califourchon sur lui et lui proposait d'une voix fort sensuelle :

\- Bonjour Antoine… Bien dormi ? Veux-tu du bacon ?

Antoine secoua la tête, abasourdi.

\- Qu'est ce que je fous là ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

Jday claqua la langue, agacé. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui dit de sa voix douce :

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Tout. Mais allonge toi…

Antoine se résigna à arrêter de lutter contre les liens de cuir, et à profiter de l'histoire de Jday, sans oublier de dévorer des yeux le beau brun.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Alors, mec. Jday habite ici. Antoine est sûrement retenu à la cave. Ce truc est relativement dur à prendre. Un appart au troisième, avec bien sûre une seule entrée, et seulement un tout fin escalier colimaçon pour monter. Si il se poste là haut, il pourra juste nous tirer un par un dessus, vu qu'on sera obligés de monter à la queue leu leu.

Mathieu manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière en entendant ça.

\- Nous tirer dessus ? T'y vas pas un peu fort là ?

\- Ben tu sais, avec le gang des che…

\- HUM HUM.

Nota Bene se racla fortement la gorge, sans que Mathieu Sommet sache si c'était pour rappeler sa présence ou pour empêcher son patron de dire certaines choses.

Le regard que lança Buscarron à son serveur le renseigna bien vite sur la chose : il y avait certaines vérité que Nota Bene ne voulait pas voir révélées.

\- Hum… Hum… HUM… Dis, Mathieu tu veux pas m'accompagner au toilettes ?

\- OWI CHERI ! Rétorqua Mathieu d'un voix outrageusement efféminé, rentrant sans peine dans le jeu du barman.

Ils partirent tout deux vers les toilettes, sous l'œil suspicieux de Nota Bene.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans une cabine, relativement dégueulasse, serré l'un contre l'autre. Mathieu leva des yeux inquiets vers Buscarron.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Assis toi sur la cuvette, ça va être costaud.

Et c'est ainsi que, durant une demi heure, Buscarron expliqua à un Mathieu avachi sur des WC, le fonctionnement de la pègre parisienne.

\- En gros, il y a deux gang. Les Barbus, et les Chevelus. Comme tu t'en doutes, Nota Bene et moi faisons partie des barbu. Et Antoine… Antoine faisait partie des chevelus.

Mathieu resta estomaqué. Son meilleur ami avait des activités illégales, et lui n'en savait rien.

 _As-t-on vraiment été meilleur ami un jour ?_

 _-_ Enfin, il faisait pas vraiment de truc de fou, mais il a pas mal dealer, et a pris quelque coups durs… Enfin. Tu te doutes que les chevelus et les barbus sont en concurrence. Ca n'a pas empêché mon amitié avec Antoine. Je sais pas, peut être qu'à force de se battre dans deux camps différents, à force de se frapper dessus, de se croiser dans toute les bastons importante, on a fini par s'apprécier. De toute façon, Antoine et moi avons toujours été bizarres. En tout cas, il est devenu un des habitués du bar, mais les Boss m'ont soupçonné de fraterniser avec l'ennemie. Ils m'ont donc collé Nota Bene. Pour sauver notre amitié, Antoine a décroché. Ce mec est vraiment un putain de pote en or massif doublé au chocolat praliné. Peu après son départ, il a été remplacé par un inconnu jusque là… Jday.

Mathieu suivait l'histoire d'un air estomaqué. Wut ? Son ami avait trempé dans des affaires louches et il n'en savait rien ?

\- C'est pour ça que je les ais laissé partir ensemble sans soucis… Je croyais qu'ils étaient dans le même gang, qu'Antoine avait repris, et qu'il cherchai un endroit discret pour ne pas rameuter tout les chevelus. Et qu'il avait pris ses précautions pour éviter justement, que Jday ne rameute tous le monde. Une balle entre les deux yeux mets tant de monde d'accord… Mais ça me plait pas du tout ce que tu me dis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Jday t'as agressé. T'as rien à voir avec tout ça. Bref. Là, on va ressortir, tranquille, et on va retrouver mon surveillant, et on va élaborer une stratégie. D'accord ? Tout va bien se passer.

Mathieu déglutit et acquiesça faiblement. Buscarron se pressa sur la paroi de la cabine, pour laisser passer le reviewer devant. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte… Pour tomber sur un Nota Bene qui fulminait en tapant du pied.

 _Merde._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** **Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que d'observer quelqu'un entrain d'observer quelqu'un. Le Maître en faisait l'expérience. InThePanda… Tu te croies malin, hein ? Mais depuis le début je joue avec toi. Tu vas voir mon bébé, tu vas voir...****

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Quelqu'un sait il qui est le grand méchant ? Que pensez vous d'Antoine et son passé trouble ? KEUR ET GUIMAUVRE PUTAIN ! _Nimfa._


End file.
